This theory-generating study examines the impact of activity restriction as part of the prescribed home-based treatment for preterm labor on individuals, dyads and families from pregnancy through the first six months after birth. This three-year study will examine the following areas: how families manage the disruption and stress associated with prescribed home treatment for preterm labor; what consequences these high levels of disruption and stress during pregnancy might have on individual and family well-being in the first few months after their baby is born; and what supports are valuable and needed to help families preserve an acceptable quality of life during treatment for preterm labor. The major goals of this study are: to document family experiences during activity restriction (bedrest) as part of a prescribed home treatment for preterm labor, and the consequences of stress on the post birth adjustment of families; to provide necessary information to health care providers so that more women can be treated for preterm labor at home successfully; and to identify nursing care protocols to optimize outcomes of home-based preterm labor care, and test efficacy of such protocols. Interviews will be conducted with 30-40 women and their mates for whom home-based management for preterm labor has been prescribed, from initiation of treatment through 6 months after birth. Data will be analyzed using grounded theory (constant comparative analysis) techniques for the purpose of describing these families experiences, and generating middle-range theory related to the impact of at-risk pregnancy and its treatment on individuals and families.